The Prophecy
by Cherryart12
Summary: Elena faces a devastating choice that may determine the future of all her people-and her and Gabe's unborn child...
1. Chapter 1

Darkness surrounded me.

I stood in the center of a familiar room, the walls and shelves covered with the macabre and strange. Snakes floating in jars, teeth scattered among feathers and bones and pestles. A skeleton in a top hat grinning at me from the corner. Frightening, but I wasn't afraid. I knew this place. I just couldn't remember from where.

An old wooden rocking chair creaked softly at the edge of the light. It was facing away from me, and I could see a body slumped in the seat, withered arms dangling over the sides. I took a step closer and smelled the decay, the stench of grave dust and rags and ancient newspapers, crumbling in the attic. Walking around to face the chair, I gazed down at the shriveled corpse of an old woman, her nails curved into long, steely talons, her head slumped on her sunken chest.

Then she raised her head, and her eyes burned with black fire as she opened her mouth and breathed the words that stopped my heart in fear.

And I awoke.

My name is Elena Castillo Flores.

And I've been working way too hard, lately.

I lifted my head from my desk, blinking at my papers and the nonsensical words scrolled across the paper. A quick glance at the clock proclaimed it 6:32 a.m. Had I pulled another all-nighter? I yawned, shaking cobwebs from my mind, as memory returned. No, I'd come here only an hour ago, to check the status of the new railroad system that was going up around Avalor. It was a pet project of mine; Avalor, despite being the smallest and newest realm in Avalor, was still large and sprawling. It needed a way for its citizens to travel safely and quickly, particularly if they were coming to see their new queen. The railroad was the perfect solution, though it would be a while before it was finished.

I rubbed my eyes, the remnants of a dream fading from my mind. Something with a skeleton and a creepy old corpse...I couldn't remember. Maybe I needed to slow down, take a break or a vacation if the Avalor Queen was allowed such things. It wasn't such an impossible idea now. The Avalon Court, despite all the fear and hatred it still faced from the other courts, was doing well. There were a few hiccups, particularly involving the Cordoba Kingdom, as Coriza boundaries rested very close to Avalor, but as whole things were going far more smoothly and peacefully than I could've hoped for.

Which reminded me. Today marked the first day of Winter. The Cordoba Kingdom Elysium was this afternoon in Coriza boundaries. I groaned at the thought.

At my feet, Beau, my dog, raised his head and thumped his tail hopefully, and I smiled down at him.

"Hey, boy. You need to go out?"

The big dog panted and surged to his feet, wagging his tail. I ruffled his fur and stood, then winced as the floor swayed and a cloud of nausea bloomed in my stomach. Frowning, I put my hand on the desk to steady myself, clenching my jaw until the spell passed. Beau nudged my hand and whined.

I patted his neck, and the sick feeling faded and everything was normal again. "I'm okay, boy," I assured the dog, who gazed up at me with worried brown eyes. "Working too hard, I guess. Come on, I bet Razor is waiting for his daily game of catch-me-if-you-can."

We slipped into the hallway of the palace until we reached the doors that led to the gardens surrounding the palace. As soon as I opened the doors, the people of Avalor shot through, and Beau took off after them, barking like mad. I rolled my eyes and shut the door as quietly returned to the palace, if only temporarily. I couldn't help but smile as I headed back to my chambers, nodding at the Avalor knights who bowed as I passed. This was my life now, crazy and weird and strange and magical, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

As soon as I wandered back into the bedroom, my gaze strayed to the large bed along the wall and the lump beneath the covers. Pale light streamed through the half-open curtains, settling around the still-sleeping form of a royal guard. Pausing in the door frame, I took advantage of the serene moment just to watch him, a tiny flutter going through my stomach. Sometimes, it was still hard to believe that he was here, that this wasn't a dream or a mirage or a figment of my imagination. That he was mine forever: my husband, my knight.

My faery with a soul.

He lay on his stomach, arms beneath the pillow, breathing peacefully, his brown hair falling over his eyes. The covers had slipped off his lean, muscular shoulders, and the early-morning rays caressed his pale skin. Normally, I didn't get to watch him sleep; he was usually up before me, in the courtyard sparring with Rico or just prowling the halls of the castle. In the early days of our marriage, especially, I'd wake up in the middle of the night to find him gone, the hyper awareness of his warrior days making it impossible for him to stay in one place, even to he was gradually starting to relax now, to the point where sometimes, though not often, I would wake with him still beside me, his arm curled around my waist.

And given how rare it was, to see him truly unguarded and at ease, I hated to disturb him. But I walked across the room to the side of the bed and gently touched his shoulder.

He was awake in an instant, brown eyes cracking open to meet mine, never failing to take my breath away. "Hey," I greeted, smiling. "Sorry to wake you, but we have to be somewhere soon, remember?"

He grunted and, to my surprise, shifted to his back and put the pillow over his head. "I don't suppose I could convince you to go without me," he groaned, his voice muffled beneath the fabric. "Tell King Alonso I've been eaten by a manticore or something?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous." I snatched the pillow off his head, and he winced, peering up at me blearily. "It's our first Elysium together, Gabe. They'll be expecting us. Both of us." He moaned and grabbed another pillow, covering his eyes. "No playing hooky and insulting the King of Cordoba. I'm not doing this by myself." I took the second pillow, tossing it on the floor, and mock-glowered at him. "Up."

He regarded me with a wry smile. "You're awfully perky for someone who kept me up all night."

"Hey, you started it, remember?" I feigned defiance, but it still made my heart soar to see him like this. It was like tiny pieces of his wall crumbled every day, showing me the bright, beautiful soul that lay beneath. I knew it was there, of course, now, though, I could see more of it every day. He was still Gabe the royal guard to everyone else in the castle.

"So, come on." I poked him in the ribs, making him grunt. "If I have to suffer through this, you do, too. That was part of the deal when you married me."

I went to poke him again, but his hand shot out faster than I could see, grab my wrist and pull me forward. I gave a startled yelp and fell on top of him, and his arms immediately snaked around my waist, trapping me against him.

"I don't know," he mused, giving me a lazy smile, as my heart started pounding in my chest. "What would you do if I just kept you here all afternoon? We could send Armando to Coriza boundaries in our place—I'm sure he'd smooth things over."

"Oh, yeah, that would go over well—" But my voice was lost as Gabe leaned up and kissed me, cutting off any protest. My eyes closed, and I melted into him, savoring the feel of his lips on mine, breathing in his scent. God, he was like a drug; I could never get enough. My fingers roamed over his bare shoulders and chest, and he sighed against me, sliding his hands up to tangle in my hair.

"This...isn't going to get you out of it," I breathed, shivering as Gabe gently kissed my neck, right below my ear. "You're still...going to Elysium..." He chuckled, low and quiet, and brushed his lips across my cheek.

"I am yours to command, my queen," he whispered, making my heart clench incomplete, helpless love. "I will obey, even if you order me to cut out my own heart. Even if you order me to the hell that is the Cordoba Kingdom Elysium."

"It's...not that bad, is it?" I managed to get out. Gabe gave a rueful smirk.

"Well, let's put it in perspective, shall we?" he mused, brushing a strand of hair from my eyes as he gazed up at me. "How many Elysiums have you been to?"

"Three," I said immediately. "At least...this will be my third one."

"And how many Elysiums do you think I've been to?"

"Um. More than three. I don't know?"

"I do appreciate your gift for understatement." Gabe kissed me once more and let me go, shaking his head. I stepped back because if I stayed there any longer, staring into that gorgeous face, I wouldn't be going anywhere. "Very well." He sighed, putting on a mock-affronted air. "I guess I can suffer through another Elysium." He shifted to an elbow, watching me beneath the covers, looking so sexy I was tempted to say the hell with it and miss Elysium myself. "You do realize that I'm probably going to be challenged at least once by some Cordoba Kingdom thug who thinks I've turned traitor."

"Yes, well, try not to kill anybody, Gabe."

"Majesty?" A soft tap came on the door. I opened it a crack to find three wire nymphs gazing up at me. "We are here to help you prepare for Elysium, your majesty," one said with a deep curtsy. "Chancellor Esteban insisted that we arrange a dress for you, one suited for your status as queen."

"Did he now?" I smiled. Esteban, my chief adviser, had been quite busy of late, researching Elysium, the other courts and all the customs that went with it. He was incredibly efficient and probably knew more about the event.

Shuffled his feet, looking uncomfortable. "Yes, your majesty. He also wished us to remind her highness that it would be highly inappropriate to wear to the Cordoba Kingdom."

A quiet noise came from the bed, sounding suspiciously like a snicker. I spared Gabe a quick glare over my shoulder, and he gazed back innocently. Last night, when Esteban was going over the rules with me one more time, I jokingly had mentioned the event was so stuffy and formal, maybe I could go in casual clothes this year. Then I'd at least be comfortably frozen. I'd thought Esteban was going to have a heart attack squeaking in horror, and quickly assured him I was kidding. The servant in were wonderful and fiercely loyal, but they tended to take everything seriously. Noami and Mateo would have a field with them.

Noami and Mateo. I felt a twinge of sadness at the memory of them. Where are they now? What are they doing? I hadn't seen my best friends since the day we defeated Shuriki and I saved my kingdom. But they'd parted ways soon after, and no one had seen any sign of them, since then.


	2. Chapter 2

I wished I knew where those two was. I missed them.

"All right," I told the servant, smiling to ease their nervousness. "Then I'm at your mercy, I suppose. Lead the way."

An indefinite time later, after being poked, prodded, stuffed into a gown, my hair teased into curls and my face touched with makeup, I went back toward the bedroom, relieved that it was done. This was one of the things I didn't particularly care for; these extremely formal affairs that required me to look the part of a powerful, Armando and Esteban were there to offer guidance when I needed it, and now Gabe was here, as well. And the son of Roberto and Blanca Nunez.

Speaking of which...

He was waiting for me outside our chamber doors, leaning against one of the pillars, arms crossed. Seeing him, I paused to collect myself. Gabe in his black-and-silver uniform cut a striking figure against the white marble column, his cloak draping his shoulders and his sword at his side. It reminded me of our first dance together, my first Elysium, when I'd seen for the first time and was completely lost. Call it fate, destiny or just blatant hardheadedness on both our parts, from that moment on, there was no turning back.

As I approached, he smiled and pushed himself off the column, extending a hand. He had this uncanny ability to see everything about me in a single glance without taking his eyes from my face. I sensed he was doing that now. His expression looked a bit dazed, for just a moment, before he took my hand and kissed the backs of my knuckles, a perfect gentleman even now.

"Well." I sighed, ignoring the butterflies set loose in my stomach. "Here am I, all fancied up and ready to go to Elysium." I glanced down at the metallic red-and-white fabric of my dress, befitting colors for the Avalor Queen, and shook my head. "I hope this gown is heavy enough. Cordoba palace isn't exactly the warmest place in the kingdom."

"You look beautiful," Gabe said, pulling me close. I blushed, and a slightly mischievous look crossed his face. "I'm glad Esteban was able to talk you out of the other clothes."

I swatted his stomach with the back of my hand. He laughed softly, offering an arm, and together we walked through the long hallways of the palace. Gremlins scurried over the walls and ceilings, cackling, and Avalor knights lowered their heads as we passed. All the other servant all bowed as we went by, before continuing their duties. My Avalor Kingdom. It was hard to believe that a few years ago I was in the amulet and Princess Sofia free me from it and we free everyone from Shuriki. Now I was their queen, so much had changed. I had changed, and so had everyone around me.

I snuck a glance at my knight, walking quietly at my side. He seemed truly at ease now, comfortable and content in the palace. Though his gaze constantly swept our surroundings, taking everything in, and he watched everyone I spoke to with searing intensity, ready to spring into action if needed. I'd been worried at first, that he would miss his parents and would have a hard time adjusting to the way of ruling a kingdom soon. But he'd slipped into his role here surprisingly well, almost like it was familiar. Like he'd done it all before.

And, strangely enough, maybe he had. I didn't know what Gabe had gone through on his voyage to the other kingdom. One section in particular, the part where he'd seen a future version of us, he didn't speak of much at all. It wasn't that he was being evasive, but he'd explained that he didn't want to color our future with what-ifs and things that might never happen.

Truthfully, I wasn't worried. I knew he would tell me everything, down to the last detail, if I really wanted him to. But Gabe was here, in the palace with was all that really mattered.

"You're staring at me again," Gabe murmured without turning his head, though one corner of his lips quirked up. His brown eyes danced mischievously. "Is it the uniform? Perhaps I should remove it if it's so distracting."

"Behave, Gabe." I wrinkled my nose at him, smiling. "And don't think I don't know what you're doing. Your little ploy to get out of Elysium isn't going to—"

I gasped as, without warning, my stomach turned over and a bout of dizziness made the walls spin. I tried to say something to Gabe, to ease the alarm and worry on his face, but the ground beneath my feet tilted, and the floor rushed up at me.

"Elena!"

Groaning, I opened my eyes.

I lay on my back on the cold floor, the walls still swaying slightly, the last of the dizziness fading. Gabe knelt beside me, his arms under my shoulders, gently easing me down. He'd caught me, of course, and was now watching me with a pale, alarmed expression. The hand suddenly gripping my own was painfully tight.

"Elena."

"I'm...all right, Gabe." Wincing, I sat up, breathing deep as the world went normal again. "I just...fainted, I guess." Well, that was humiliating. Here I was, the Queen of Avalor, passing out in my own hall. Good thing we weren't at Cordoba yet; showing weakness like that in front of everyone was asking for trouble.

"Are you sick? What happened?" Gabe took my elbow and gently helped me stand, eyes bright as he stared at me, appraising. "Should I call for a healer?"

"No. I'm fine." I put a hand on his arm, squeezing once. "It's nothing. I guess I've been working too hard lately. I feel perfectly all right now, promise."

"Maybe we shouldn't go to Elysium," Gabe said, sounding unconvinced of my all-rightness. "Have Esteban send Armando and Rico our apologies. If something is wrong—"

"No." I faced him, my voice firm. "I'm the Queen of Avalor, and this is something I cannot miss. It's not negotiable. I have to go."

"Elena..."

"If I don't show up, it will make this kingdom look weak, and we can't afford that. You know what the kingdom of Cordoba will think, Gabe. You, of all people, know what he's like."

Gabe nodded once. "I know," he murmured darkly.

"I won't put my people in danger." Turning from him, I gazed down the hall, watching the servants and the knights and everyone. "I can't fail them, Gabe," I said. "I won't. I won't have the other courts thinking that the Queen of Avalor isn't strong enough to come to Elysium, to protect her own people."

"No one will ever think that." Gabe stepped up behind me, his strong hands on my shoulders. "But you're going to Cordoba no matter what I say, aren't you?" He sounded resigned, and I didn't have to answer. Sighing, he lowered his head, his lips brushing my ear. "I've never been able to stop you, my queen," he murmured, "but I do want you to know that I might be a little overprotective tonight. These are your people, so that makes them mine as well, but my first and only duty is to you. Always."

"Majesty!"

Aramado strode toward us before I could answer. Neon lightning snapped in his hair,as he bowed. "The carriages are here," Aramado said with a nod to Gabe, who inclined his head in return. "We are ready to depart to Cordoba with your approval."

"Then let's go. We shouldn't keep King Alonso waiting." Before either of them could reply, I strode forward with my head up and my back straight as Esteban had instructed. The walk of a queen, regal and confident. After a moment, Gabe fell into step beside me. I could sense he wanted to say something, argue with me, but he kept silent and didn't bring it up again during the long, cold ride to Cordoba.

To put it mildly, the Kingdom of Cordoba was not my favorite place to was,as I remembered it,the worst few years of my life. King Alonso and his father constantly tormented me either wanted to kill own doing, of course. It was part of a deal I'd made with Gabe in exchange for getting my sister home safely.

Then there was Gabe. He had been there as well, but he had turned cold and cruel, abandoning me to the mercy of King so I'd thought at the time. The Kingdom of Cordoba is brutal and unmerciful, viewing emotion as a weakness that must be had been keeping me safe the only way he knew how: by playing the part of a heartless Knight. He'd played it well; he'd hinted to me about how he would have to treat me when we got there, and I'd still believed his act wholeheartedly. I'd thought he had turned on me, used me, and my heart had broken into little pieces. I didn't realize until later how much Gabe had sacrificed to keep me safe.

God, I was so naive, I thought, watching crystalline stalactites roll by the carriage windows. King Alonso palace resided in an enormous icy cavern, the ceiling so high you couldn't see it through the darkness. I'm lucky I didn't get killed the very first day I was there. If I could go back to that moment and talk to myself, I'd probably smack me. Thinking of that shy, uncertain girl now made me sigh. You can't afford to wear your heart on your sleeve anymore, Elena. Not in the Cordoba. You're the Queen of Avalor now. You have a whole kingdom counting on you to be strong.

The palace came into view through the carriage windows, a pristine, glacial blue castle with ice hanging off every tower, coating every step, as beautiful as it was deadly.

I looked at Gabe, who was gazing toward the palace, his eyes distant and his face blank. Remembering, just like me. I felt a twinge of sadness, empathy and guilt. This had to be hard for him.

"Hey." I touched the back of his palm, where a gold band entwined with silver vines and leaves circled his third finger, a twin of my own. He turned almost guiltily, and I smiled at him. "You all right?"

"Yes." He nodded. "I'm fine. Just..." He nodded out the window, to the frozen spires looming above the rooftops, and shrugged. "Memories."

"Are you still guilty about what you did?"

"For the squabbles and backstabbing and constantly having to watch what I said or did? Hardly." He snorted, and I smiled, relieved to hear it.


	3. Chapter 3

"But..." He sighed, looking out the window again. His brow furrowed. "Now, when I look at Cordoba, all can I see are the missing pieces. My family who's no longer there. My father and mother are gone." His eyes clouded over, and I could feel his regret, the gnawing ache of remorse and guilt. "I never thought I would miss them," Gabe mused in a soft voice. "I never thought...I would be the very last of my line."

I took his hand in both of mine, squeezing gently, the cool metal of his wedding band brushing my skin. "I'm sorry, Gabe," I whispered, as his bright soulful gaze shifted to me. "I know how that's like. I miss my family like crazy."

"It's a little different." Gabe gave me a faint smile, though his eyes were still shadowed. "Your family was killed by Shuriki but... I kill them with my own hands. And I..." He shook his head. I could never drop my guard."

"But you still miss them."

"Yes," he admitted. "I was still a part of that circle. It was familiar, safe. I belonged there. Even with all the cruel games, we used to play, I still knew that my parents would always be there." He gazed down at his hand, still trapped in mine. "But things are different now. My parents are gone, and Cordoba will no longer welcome me, not like it did before."

"Feeling sick?"

"Cordoba is no longer the place I belong." Gabe finally looked up again, meeting my gaze. His eyes lightened, back to that gorgeous brown. "I'm whining, aren't I?" he said with a rueful look and shook his head. "No, I'm not sick. I might miss my kin, but my home is Avalor, it doesn't matter to me. Elena..." He shifted closer, closing the distance between us, and one hand rose to brush my cheek. "My home...is with you."

Dammit, don't cry, Elena. I bit my lip to keep the tears in check. It would not do to show up to the Cordoba with blurry eyes, but sometimes Gabe would surprise me with quiet, sincere statements like these and I couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, mistaking my tears for remorse, perhaps. "I'll stop talking about the Cordoba. I knew I had to come back and face King Alonso eventually. You shouldn't have to hear me go on and on about it—"

"Gabe," I interrupted, placing a finger against his mouth, making him arch his brows. "Just kiss me."

He smiled. Slipping an arm around my shoulders, he drew me forward, lowered his head and brought his lips down to mine.

We kissed each other in that dark carriage, our lips moving in rhythm, both of us uncaring of the Unseelie city right outside the windows. Gabe was gentle at first, keeping himself under control, but when I leaned against him, tracing kisses down his jaw, he groaned and tilted his head back, whispering my name. I pushed him into the corner, my hands tangling in his hair, his running the length of my back, pulling us closer. Our kisses were hungry now, devouring. My tongue parted his lips, sweeping inside; his pulled away to press to my neck, making me shiver and gasp. My hand slipped down his chest to his lean, hard stomach, and then slid beneath the fabric, tracing his ribs. He jerked, exhaling raggedly before his cool lips seared over mine again.

Pulling back, he watched me, those clear brown eyes gleaming brightly in the darkness. "My queen," he breathed, one hand reaching up to frame my cheek, making my stomach jump and twirl. "I belong to you. No matter what other people say, no matter how long I've been in Cordoba, my life is yours. Nothing will ever make me leave your side."

"You're going to make me cry," I warned him, as my eyes went blurry again and his gorgeous face shifted in the darkness like water. "And King Alonso is either going to be very happy to see me in tears or very disgusted with us." He laughed softly and drew me close, wrapping his arms around me in a fierce, protective way. His heart pounded beneath my fingers, and I felt the lightest brush of his lips against my ear.

"I love you, Elena," he whispered, and I gave a tiny, happy sob, hiding my face in his shirt. Gabe held me tight, resting his chin atop my head, gazing out the window. "I don't have to hide anything anymore," he murmured above me, sounding content and defiant at the same time. "Not from King Alonso, not from anyone. Let them talk and stare. This Elysium will be very different."

The carriage jerked and shuddered to a halt at the front gates of the Alonso palace. Gabe reluctantly let me go as I pulled back, composing myself for the ordeal ahead. The carriage driver hopped down from the seat and opened the door for us, letting in a swirl of chilly wind. Gabe exited first, then turned to help me down.

"Ready for this?" I asked him as I stepped out into the cold, , yes, lovely Unseelie weather. I remembered this quite well. Estaben and a squad of Avalor knights stepped forward, flanking us, ready to follow. Gabe nodded, offering his arm, and together we stepped into Alonso's castle.

The first thing I noticed, as we crossed the courtyard full of statues and huge, multicolored crystals. Cordoba knight watched us with barely concealed smirks, though they still kept their distance from the Avalor knights, watching intently as we passed.

Gabe's grip on my arm was tight as we wove our way through the courtyard, ignoring and yet unable to ignore our audience. As we began climbing the steps into the palace one of the Cordoba knights, gave Gabe a mocking salute and murmured a sarcastic "Knight." Gabe didn't acknowledge him; his face stayed blank.

It dawned on me what was happening. They were all here to see the new queen and her supposedly mortal husband. Not to be welcoming or polite; they were testing for weakness, wondering if this new, queen would be easy to manipulate and take apart. And they were also here for Gabe, to see if their former knight would be weak as a mere mortal. Which would make the queen he served weak, as well.

Oh, that had to end. Here and now. Not only for the future of my kingdom but if Gabe was to have any peace in Cordoba, he was going to have to prove himself to his own people. Prove to everyone that neither the Iron Queen nor her knight was ever to be underestimated.

"Gabe," I whispered as we neared the top of the steps. "Remember what I said this morning, about not getting into any duels?"

"Yes."

We'd reached the top of the steps, a few feet away from the open door into the hall, and I pulled him to a stop. Esteban and the knights paused as well, but I motioned for them to keep going. He gave me a worried look, but bowed and went through the arch, stopping on the other side to wait for us.

I turned to my knight, who looked vaguely worried, as well. "I take it back. The knights behind us are itching for trouble. I want you to oblige them."

Gabe blinked. "You want me to start a fight?" he asked in disbelief. "Now?" When I nodded, he frowned, lowering his voice. "King Alonso and the other Kings are expecting both of us," he said. "It might send the wrong message if you go in alone."

"I can handle them." I glanced at the crowd at the bottom of the steps, seeing their wide smirks, their hungry gazes, and felt my resolve grow. "I'm the Queen of Avalor—I should face the other rulers by myself first. And I want you to send another message, Gabe. They're curious to see if a knight can protect himself and his queen in the palace. If there is any doubt, word will spread, and the other Kingdoms might see Avalor weak, easy to exploit." I reached out and squeezed his arm, smiling fiercely. "That doubt ends right here. I want you to make sure that everyone knows that we are not weak, that the Queen of Avalor knight is not someone to cross. Ever."

Gabe's eyes gleamed, the shadow of an evil grin crossing his face. "As you command, my queen," he said in a low voice, barely hiding his glee. "I will carry out your wishes. Please send King Alonso and other Kings my apologies. I will rejoin you as soon as I am able."

I nodded and went through the door, nodding at Esteban to follow, leaving my knight to turn and face the trailing crowd. Footsteps scuffled over the ground, no doubt knights scrambling to attack...or flee.

"What are you?" something howled, and then there was a crash, and the sound of shattered icicles tinkling to the ground. Laughter rang out, Gabe's laughter, jubilant and defiant, making me pause.

What are you?

A good question. One that I'd asked myself on more than one occasion. Physically, Gabe was no different than before; lean and graceful, with the same command of sword skills that made him such a lethal warrior. He was still fierce, loyal, protective and could level an icy glare that could make your insides freeze. In that regard, he hadn't changed.

And yet, sometimes, he was so different. It would be insane to ever think of Gabe as soft, but the frozen shell that had always surrounded the knight was gone. He was...kinder now, able to empathize in ways he couldn't as a pure Unseelie. There were times when he seemed so human in little, subtle ways I'd never noticed before

I didn't know. And really, I didn't care. Gabe was Gabe. You couldn't put a descriptor on him; there was no one who had done what he had, no other like him in the entire kingdom. He was...unique.

Another yell echoed through the door. I continued down the hall with Esteban and the knights as the clamor of battle rang out behind me, followed by howls of pain and dismay. And I smiled to myself. Whatever Gabe was, he was the best at what he did. It wouldn't take him long.

This year's Elysium was held in King Alonso ballroom, and the place was already filled with people. I left Esteban and the knights in the hall just outside the entrance, and a knight announced my arrival in clear, high tones: "Her majesty Elena Castillo Flores, Kingdom of Avalor, and Queen of Avalor."


	4. Chapter 4

The knight paused, as if expecting to announce Gabe as well, but of course Gabe was not with me at the moment. After a heartbeat, the herald nodded, and I stepped into the room, to the stares of dozens of people.

A long white table waited at the end of the room, with three figures already seated and two empty spots farther down. King Juan Ramon, King Alonso, and Queen Caterina waited for me as I walked across the room, my back straight and my chin held high.

"Elena Castillo Flores." King Alonso greeting could not exactly be called a welcome. Queen Caterina sat in the middle of the table, her long black hair styled elegantly atop her head, pinned in place with icicles. "How fortuitous of you to join us."

"Queen Caterina," I said politely, and nodded to my father, to her left. "King Joaquin, Queen Teresa." The Queen pursed her lips and pointedly ignored me, but King Joaquin gave a solemn bob of his head. Not unfriendly, but not really acknowledging me either. I stifled a sigh. This was going to be a long night.

"Where is Gabe?" Alonso inquired, his gaze flicking to the door behind me. "Has he not come? Is he not anxious to see his old friend and knight?" His voice lowered, turned slightly dangerous. "Has he forgotten us so quickly?"

"No, King Alonso, Gabe is here." I was quick to reassure his, knowing Alonso took insult easily and held grudges forever. "He was...held up...for a few minutes in the courtyard. I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"I see." Alonso sat back, apparently mollified. "Good. I wish to hear how Gabe is getting along in the poisoned realm."

I was about to reply that Gabe was doing just fine, thank you, when every light in the place—torches, the icicle chandeliers, flickering blue candles in the columns—sputtered and went out.

Snarls and cries of alarm filled the air. Chairs overturned as people leaped to their feet, drawing weapons and glaring into the shadows. I spun, searching for hidden dangers, for anything stupid or crazy enough to attack during Elysium when the most powerful King and Queen in all over the kingdom were in the very same room.

"Silence!" Alonso stood up, his voice booming through the darkness, and instantly everything went completely mute. You could've heard a pin drop. "Whoever is responsible for this will soon wish they had never been born," he rasped into the still darkness. "You will not embarrass me in my own court in the midst of Elysium. Show yourself, now!"

They didn't immediately notice the old woman standing in the middle of the room, where nothing had been before. But I spotted her almost at once, and my stomach went cold with dread.

The Oracle, ragged, dusty and as brittle as old newspaper, turned the hollow pits of her eyes on me and didn't look away. I heard Caterina sharp gasp, just as the other people discovered the ancient creature standing in their midst and surged away from her like she had a disease. But the oracle's sightless gaze never wavered, and she seemed to float over the ground like a dusty wraith until she stood a few yards from me.

"Oracle," Alonso stated in a flat voice. "Why are you here? What is the meaning of this disturbance?"

The Oracle ignored the King, however, drifting closer to me. "Elena Castillo Flores," she whispered, and the stench of centuries-old dust filled the air, the smell of a grave or a tomb. "Queen of Avalor. Do you remember me?"

"What do you want, Oracle?" I stood tall, keeping my voice calm.

"Old Anna brings a warning," the Oracle whispered. "One that has been ignored before. Do you remember what I told you, Elena Castillo Flores? You and your knight. Do you recall what I said would happen?"

A murmur went around the room, and Alonso's glare sharpened; I could feel it searing into the back of my head. Goosebumps prickled over my skin, but I kept my voice firm. "No," I said, taking a step forward. "You told us a lot of things, and I gave you what I could. I did what I had to do, to save my family. That's all that was important."

"You remember," the oracle insisted. "Do you not? The one thing you refused to give up. That which would cause you nothing but grief. Do you remember now, Elena?"

For second, I didn't know what she was talking about.

Then it hit me and were it not for the hundreds of fey watching, including the rulers of the other courts, I would have fallen as my knees gave out. I remembered her words, so long ago, when I had first come back to Avalor. I had traded away a memory for her help, but that wasn't the only thing the oracle had wanted.

"You will not give it up, even though it will bring you nothing but grief?"

"Oh, God," I whispered, and my hand slipped to my stomach. Nausea, the sudden weakness, and fainting spells. It couldn't be.

"Yes," the Oracle whispered, and raised a withered hand, pointing at me. "You know of what I speak. And you have a decision to make, Queen of Avalor. What you carry will either unite the courts, or it will destroy them. I have seen it. I know one of these will come to pass."

"No," I said in a shaky voice. No one in the room seemed to hear us now. It was as if we were in our own small world, the oracle and myself, and everything around us had faded into obscurity.

The withered hag watched me with the pitiless holes in her face. "You know I speak the truth, Elena," the oracle went on. "You know the great power resting inside you. Power that can destroy, turn everything we know into dust. But all is not lost." She raised a shriveled claw. "I have a proposition for you. We must speak further, but not here. Not like this." She drew back, the hollow pits of her eyes never leaving my face. "Time is of the essence. Find me. You have friends who will show you the way. I will be awaiting you, and your decision."

A sudden wind rushed through the ballroom, snuffing candles and causing a few chandeliers to crash to the ground in a ringing cacophony. People jumped and howled, and by the time Alonso restored order and reignited the lights again, the oracle was gone.


End file.
